Same Time Tomorrow
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: When the news of Harada's death reached headquarters it effected alot of people in different ways. Shinpachi kept to himself and would not talk to anyone, but that still didn't stop Chizuru coming to see him everyday.


**So here is another Shinsengumi one shot!  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. Would I really be here if I was?  
**

* * *

**Same Time Tomorrow  
**

When the news of Harada's death reached headquarters it effected alot of people in different ways. The two people it effected the most was Shinpachi and Heisuke. Heisuke kept snapping at people when they tired to talk to him. Shenpachi on the other hand kept to himself and would not talk to anyone, but that still didn't stop Chizuru coming to see him everyday to try and get him to talk about it or at lease eat something, but as of yet he has not spoken a word. Though he really did appreciate her coming to see him, even though he didn't show it.

Each day during the past two weeks started out the same. Shinpachi would wake up and would stare at the ceiling remembering the times before his good friend Harada past away. Then he would get up and walk around the grounds to try and clear his head. Then he would go back to his room and not long after he would return Chizuru would come with a cup of tea and some dangos for him. Try to get him to talk and after failing each time. Then Shinpachi would go back to sleep.

Today was going to be different.

Chizuru hated seeing Shinpachi like this. She knew him and Harada were like brothers, but to get though this he would need to talk about it and she knew that probably be hard for a member Shinsengumi to do, but still she wont give up. She will help him through this.

"Shinpachi-san, you should eat something." Chizuru said worriedly.

Shinpachi just looked at her. He could tell she was worried, but he couldn't bring himself to eat anything when anyone was around lately. For some reason whatever look Chizuru gave him today he felt that he got to at lease eat something. For her. He took one of the dangos and popped it in his mouth. He saw her face brighten up once he did and it made him feel a little bit happier seeing a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Chizuru said in a greatful tone.

He gave her a weak smile and got and then plotted down next to her. He placed a arm around her. "I don't get why you visit me everyday." Shinpachi said. "Even though, each time I seem ungreatful."

Chizuru blushed at the close contact and was also shocked that he spoke. "At- times like this you need your friends around you." Chizuru said quietly.

There were few moments of silence before Shinpachi spoke.

"Over the past few weeks I had a lot of time to think." He said thoughtfully. "And you know what I realised?"

"What?" Chizuru asked.

Shinpachi squeezed her shoulder. "That life's too short."

Silence once again came upon the two. Chizuru could feel Shinpachi eyes were on her which caused her to blush and it didn't with him being so close to her. Chizuru tired to take her mind off the situation, but that was easier said then done as she could feel Shinpachi's breath across her face and she would nearly bet that her face was as red as a tomato. Chizuru would have got up and told him she had to go, but she couldn't bring herself to as Shinpachi is someway interacting with her and she doesn't want him to go back the way he was.

Over the past few weeks Shinpachi learned alot about Chizuru. She probably thought he was not listening, but in fact when she visited him, even though it was only for a bit. It took his mind off the death of his friend and everytime she came he could see in her eyes that she was worried, but up until now he couldn't bring himself to say or do anything. Having Chizuru in his arms seemed to take a weight off his shoulders and seeing her fluster at his touch made him smile, but all the good things must come to a end.

"Thank you Chizuru-chan." Shinpachi whispered into her ear and he left her go.

Chizuru got to her feet and bowed quickly. "I-did nothing."

Shinpachi smiled. "You did more than you think."

Chizuru was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Same time tomorrow?" Shinpachi questioned.

"Hai!" Chizuru chirped.

**The End**

* * *

**Me-Thanks for reading.  
Shinpachi-Why don't you give her Christmas present by giving her a review.  
Me-That would make me so happy! XD  
Shinpachi- Review.  
Me- Btw if you are reading 'The Other Side' I have the next chapter nearly done. So I hope to update soon and I know I said that in the last chapter, but I ust have to add detail and what not and I'm done!**


End file.
